The Gay Bar Superstar
by KlainebowsHallowsRumbleroar
Summary: Summary: It's Charlie's birthday. She invites team Free Will to a special kind of bar. It may bring some unforeseen consequences for everyone. Featuring Destiel, drunk!Dean, drunk!Cas, confused!Sam, and flirty!Charlie.


Summary: It's Charlie's birthday. She invites team Free Will to a special kind of bar. It may bring some unforeseen consequences for everyone. Featuring Destiel, drunk!Dean, drunk!Cas, confused!Sam, and flirty!Charlie.

A/N: Hi! It's KlainebowsHallowsRumbleroar, here with the magnificent precious-passenger for our second official collaboration. It was tons of fun to write! Check out precious-passenger and myself for other collaborations and personal works. Enjoy!

Dean was having the best dream he had in a while. He'd been served pie by a very pretty girl. She was making the eyes to him and Dean knew he'd get lucky… as soon as he finished the pie. The girl approached him, her hand ghosting over the buttons of his shirt and began… tickling his stomach? It felt too rhythmic though, for a tickle.

Dean snickered, "You kinky little thing."

"Dean? Dean!" a voice called him, and the girl disappeared from his view. Almost immediately a pair of blue, confused eyes filled his vision.

"Cas?" he asked in confusion, voice raspy from sleep. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"I do not understand this device. It keeps shaking and yelling. I was tempted to melt it down but I assumed you wouldn't like it," Castiel said, downright dumbfounded, his eyes wide open. Dean made himself sit up and realized his phone had slid down his stomach. Everything clicked in place.

"You were going to melt my phone?"

"Well, it was being noisy," Castiel reasoned.

Right at that moment the phone started ringing again. The Angel of the Lord, who had picked up the phone, yelped in surprise and unceremoniously tossed the phone back on Dean's stomach.

The green-eyed man rolled his eyes and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Winchesters," a female voice said.

Dean smiled a little bit at the sound of his favorite redhead (right behind Anna Milton, because _damn, _that girl was good).

"What's up, Charlie?" he asked.

"So, uh, I'm turning 28 this week and happened to be in the neighborhood. Do you and Sam want to do something? Cas is invited, too, if he wants to come. Please get him to come."

"Like a birthday party type thing?"

"I guess," Charlie responded, and rushed to add, "But you guys don't need to bring presents or anything. I'm cool with just going to a bar."

"There's this good one-"

She cut him off with, "Meet me at Wilde's Chateau 24 at 8 pm on Friday. It's in Lawrence, so it isn't super far from you."

That sounded vaguely familiar to Dean, but he just shrugged it off. "Alright, kid, see you there.

He hung up the phone and looked at Cas, "Ever been to a birthday party, Cas?"

"I-I...I was there when men were created. So it did resemble a birthday party."

Just then, Sam walked into Dean's bedroom, having heard voices, "Whose birthday party are we going to?"

"Charlie's, at Wilde's Chateau 24 or something."

"Dean, I'm pretty sure that's a-"

"Gay bar!" Charlie exclaimed, seeing the boys approaching with widened eyes and mouths falling open in shock. The only one unaffected was, of course, Castiel. He was taking the scene with a quiet calm and inspecting gaze. Sam lead the group to the booth Charlie was occupying.

"Happy Birthday," Dean congratulated warmly as he held Charlie in a warm hug.

"I do not understand. How does one year closer to dying and decaying, a reason to celebrate and be happy?" Castiel exclaimed with a frown as he warily returned Charlie's excited embrace.

"Cas," Sam scolded, elbowing the angel in the ribs, and made a small yelp of surprise when his entire arm started to ache.

"And why are we in a homosexual gathering?" Castiel asked.

"You got a problem with it?" Dean asked rather harshly.

"I don't believe that my father cares about whether two men or two women participate in coitus or… "

"Okay there, buddy. We get it. You're pro-gay," Dean said, almost restraining the angel from embarrassing them any more. He nudged Cas to get his attention away from a rather butch guy making eyes at him, making him look straight at Dean.

"I'm going to go get some drinks. Who wants what?" the redhead asked, standing up.

"Just whatever's on tap," Sam said, not wanting to get super drunk. The last time he did that was… right after Dean was sent to Purgatory. He shuddered at the bad memories it brought.

Dean, on the other hand, felt up for anything. Sure, he drank a lot, but he hardly ever got drunk. "A round of shots," he declared boldly.

Castiel spoke up, "Nothing for me, thanks." The first and only time he got drunk was a few years ago when he drank a whole liquor store. That wasn't very fun for him.

"Come on, Cas," the older Winchester whined, "I can't be the only one going heavy!"

The angel sighed. He never could deny the righteous man."Fine, I'll just have whatever Dean is having."

Charlie grinned slyly and got up to get the drinks.

When the woman returned, Sam was gone, _He probably went to the bathroom_, she thought, _and got lost_. She smirked at the sight of her favorite "couple" (they insisted that they weren't one) before plopping the drinks on the table.

"Shots?" she asked, interrupting Dean and Cas's yet another silent, meaningful conversations.

"Sure," Dean answered with a smirk, handing Castiel his drink as well.

"To Charlie," Cas announced solemnly before taking the shot.

Sam was sent to get any resemblance of a birthday cake he could find in the place. He had pointed out that it was highly unlikely that a bar had birthday cakes, but since they were already late thanks to Cas, they had no time to spare. They had to practically wrestle Castiel out of his trenchcoat and force him into a bit more bar-friendly attire.

Sam felt silly as he stepped out of the cool night air. How was he supposed to find a cake now? If he didn't know better, he'd thought he was getting shooed away.

"Hey there, sugar. Are you lost?" A strongly-built woman approached and whispered seductively.

"No. It's just… do you happen to know where I could get a birthday cake?"

"As a matter of fact, I believe the bar serves a rum cake. We could put a little candle and voila, there goes the birthday cake," the woman winked.

"Well, that will have to do. How much should I pay?"

"We're not interested in money. You're going to dance, sweetheart. Now, get on the floor."

Sam had been gone for a while, but Dean couldn't really find it in himself to care. Which was probably not a good thing, but Sammy was a big boy. He could go get them a birthday cake from a bar, right? The kid was smart.

He had lost count of how many shots he had taken (maybe not the smartest idea) somewhere after six. Cas had only been able to do a couple before he got drunk. He was a lightweight, kinda like his missing brother.

Charlie had disappeared after a blonde named… Kylie or Kendra or something like that asked her to dance. Dean told her to go off and have fun; after all, it was her birthday. What's a birthday without some quality flirting?

The only one still at the table with him was Castiel. He was plastered, but he could still talk and make sense. Well, as much as Cas usually made sense. _Maybe that was a perk of being an angel_, he thought, _being able to function after getting drunk._

"Hey, green-eyes," stated a tall, rather flamboyant man, "How'dya like to ditch this dud and come party with me?"

Dean was about to respond when the angel next to him growled, "Back off."

The newcomer held up his hands and walked away, rolling his eyes.

Almost immediately another guy slid in their booth, giving Dean an exaggerated wink.

"Hey there, pretty face. Wanna dance?"

Suddenly it didn't seem like a bad idea. He was in the mood to bust out a move or two. Besides, dancing with Cas sounded… awesome.

"Sure, why not?" he agreed easily, attempting to get up, cursing himself when his legs wouldn't cooperate.

He realized after a bit, the reason that he couldn't move was the fact that there was an angel circling his arm, rather possessively, around his waist, pulling him close. Dean couldn't help but snuggle a bit.

"Why don't you go and bother someone else?"

"He wanted to dance, dude," the guy spat.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, looking around dreamily. He failed to see Cas's fallen face. "I wanted to dance with him," he pointed out to Cas who was basically glued to his side, not letting him go.

"You heard him. Now go," Castiel rose his voice and damn, he looked dangerous...and hot.

"Quit leading a guy on," the man grumbled, scurrying away.

Dean looked at Cas, eyes a little blurry. With alcohol in his system, he could admit to the feelings he had.

"What? I'm the one who gripped your ass tight and raised you from perdition," Cas said, unaware of the additional word that he used.

Dean bursted into an uncontrollable fit of laughter and while he didn't knew the reason, Castiel joined him as well.

"And h-here I thought that you gripped me from my shoulders, you kinky little thing," Dean managed to gasp out between his laughter.

The angel caught up with what he had said and turned to an adorable shade of pink. Dean smiled to let him know that he was just amused by the word slipping from his tongue. Speaking of tongue, Cas was just biting his lower lip, probably a nervous habit.

"You look like a confused kitten," he blurted out.

Castiel tilted his head to a side, completing the mental comparison Dean had and was about to say something when a loud, off key singing came from a near distance. They turned around to see Sam dancing incredibly awkwardly with some drunkards.

"Is he in some kind of pain?" the angel asked, bewildered.

"Oh, I wish. This is him dancing."

Castiel began to examine the younger hunter closely, attempting to boogie, but Dean wasn't going to waste the night watching his brother's antics.

"Let's dance," he said, pulling up Cas with him. He felt a bit dizzy from standing up too fast but once again, strong arms held him steady.

The theme of the night seemed to be oldies, and Dean began humming and shimmying. They avoided Sam completely. The guy look like he was having fun (little did they know how wrong they were).

The song changed and the crowd began to roar as they recognized the song.

"It's Macarena time, bitches," Cas could hear Charlie calling loudly from somewhere far away.

"So, what should I do now?" he asked, facing towards Dean, trying to avoid the flailing arms.

"Now draw a circle with your hips. That's right. Now, put the hands right back around your neck. There you go," Dean encouraged.

"This looks like some kind of a bird's mating ritual. Are we mating, Dean?" Cas shouted over the music. A few people around them whistled at them.

"What? No? No way," Dean said, face flushing.

"Dancing does indeed look like praying. Like, we're offering ourselves up as best as we could to Father," the angel said thoughtfully.

The man looked down at Cas, with his sparkling blue eyes and stubbly cheeks. That was when Dean knew he couldn't take it anymore and, tilting Cas's head upwards and taking one deep breath, pressed his lips to Cas's.

It was sloppy, seeing as they were both drunk, but nice. The Winchester couldn't think of why he hadn't been doing this before. Then he couldn't think of anything as the angel reached a hand down, snaking his hand through Dean's shirt and stroking his chest in firm, tender movements. _This is… Heaven, _was the last thought on Dean's mind before Castiel grabbed him from his neck, pulling his head closer and his tongue darted over to lick over Dean's lips.

Sam was completely lost. He had no idea what was even going on anymore. All he wanted to do was find some cake for Charlie, and he got sucked into dancing with a bunch of drunk people. Frankly, he was a little scared to leave. One of the transgender men (named Emma, but he went by Emilio) looked like they could kill him-which was saying something.

Luckily, Charlie ended up finding him and dragging him over to meet her new "friend" Kate. "Look!" she squealed, pointing over to the dance floor.

The giant followed her finger to find his brother making out with an angel. Sam put his face in his hands. He knew it was coming but now he had to go ask them for the keys.

"Dean!" he said loudly, "Give me the keys to the Impala. Cas can pop you guys home."

The other Winchester seemed very flustrated- _well yes, he was both flustered and frustrated, hence making up the word_- at being interrupted, but he threw something in his brother's general direction.

Sam sighed and picked the car keys up off the ground. It had been a long night and all he wanted to do was-

"Sam!" Charlie giggled, more than a little drunk, "Can you drop me and Kate off at my apartment?"

The Winchester sighed yet again. He couldn't exactly say no on her birthday, could he?

"Fine," he grumbled, "Follow me to the damn car."

_Dean should be doing this. Charlie and Dean like each other better than me and Charlie. But no, he had to pick this night, of all nights, to kiss Cas. It couldn't be any other night, _Sam thought.

Finally, after nearly an hour of driving, Sam reached the bunker alone. He threw down his stuff on the kitchen counter and went to his room. He really just wanted to go to-

"Oh my God!" he yelled.

"No, that didn't work out too well," said one of the naked men on _his_ bed.

Sam quickly looked away. "Wrong room Dean, wrong room!" He shuddered and fled the room.

That night, the younger Winchester took up residence on the small couch in the den. As much as he wanted to, Sam didn't think he'd ever be able to get that image out of his head.


End file.
